


When One Door Closes

by MerySim



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Fix-It, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, im mean but i can't keep them apart for long dw, im terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 20:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18017579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerySim/pseuds/MerySim
Summary: Some endings make way for more beautiful beginnings.Yuuri wants his skating ending to lead to something more beautiful for Victor but it doesn't go as expected.Victor was so excited with his new beginning as Yuuri's partner and is hurt when it abruptly comes to an end.





	When One Door Closes

**Author's Note:**

> So basically i binged Yuri On Ice for the first time and I LOVE my gay children. So naturally I had to make them suffer a little bit. Have fun! 
> 
>  
> 
> Based on the Let's End It conversation. All takes place before the exhibition.

Victor eyed Yuuri as he stepped around the younger to sit in front of him. 

 

"What's on your mind, Yuuri? " he asked his voice soft.

 

"Victor... After the Grand Prix Final, lets end this." Yuuri looked down.

 

"Huh?" Victor's heart stopped for a moment. 

 

"You've done more than enough for me, Victor.. Thanks to you, I was able to give everything I had to my last season." Yuuri bowed, Victor barely stopping himself from pulling Yuuri back up to look him in the eyes. "Thank you for everything, Victor."  _No._ "Thank you for being my coach. "

 

Victor felt as the tears began to flow off his cheeks. He couldn't think straight. What was he feeling? Shock? Confusion? Sadness? No. He felt betrayed. He'd given himself to the man in front of him and now that

 

"Victor? " Yuuri looked up at him as the first tears fell off his face.

 

"Damn... I didn't expect Katsuki Yuuri to be such a selfish human being" Victor spoke harshly.

 

"Yeah. I made this selfish decision on my own. I'm retiring. "

 

With that his heart sank further. Not only was he being cast aside... Yuuri was leaving the ice, leaving everything they had worked to together in the past. Yuuri was cutting off the last connection between them.

 

Suddenly he felt the soft brush of fingertips adjusting his hair. "Yuuri. What are you doing? "

 

"Oh, I'm just surprised to see you cry. " Yuuri whispered, his tone oblivious to the inner turmoil rocking through Victor.

 

"I'm mad okay? " he pushed Yuuris hand off his face. Mad. Betrayed. Frustrated. Hurt. Abandoned...

 

"You're the one who said it was only until the Grand Prix Final! " Yuuri exclaimed.

 

"I thought you needed my help more. " _I thought you needed me..._

 

"Aren't you going to make a comeback? You don't have to worry about me-"

 

"How can you tell me to return to the ice while saying you're retiring?! How can you say that after-" Victor cut himself off biting his lip as he looked to the younger.

 

"After? "

 

"No. Tonight isn't the night for this. You have your free skate tomorrow. You need to rest" Victor stood up grabbing his garment bag with tomorrow's suit choice

 

"Victor! " Yuuri turned to him shocked.

 

"I said not tonight. We can make decisions after. Just... I can't be here tonight. I'm going to visit Chris." He spoke turning back to the younger. "Sleep. I'll be there tomorrow. I'm still your coach until you're on that podium, right? "

 

"Of course, Vic-"

 

"Alright then. I'll meet you in the morning alright. "

 

"Victor don't go. " Yuuri asked beginning to look distressed.

 

"Yuuri... Don't push me away and ask me to stay. " Victor turned and walked out the door, in only the hotel robe and slippers, the garment bag hanging over his arm.

 

He stood there for a moment letting the door close behind him before he let his legs carry him forward.  The thoughts running through his head wouldn't stay still long enough for him to process them at all, yet long enough for them to shoot directly through his heart.

 

After wandering for a while he found himself standing at a hotel door, barely registering himself knocking on the door. He stood there for a moment, with his head hung, before the door swung open.

 

"Victor? " Chris spoke shocked. "I thought you were spending the night with Yuuri? " Victor looked up at the Swiss skater, and something there must have shown. "Oh, Vitya, come in" Chris whispered soothingly, grabbing the garment bag and ushering in the older skater.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so if you got to here and know me from my other works welcome to a change of pace! I had a brain explosion and wrote this at 4am because i had to and so I'm posting it.
> 
> I mostly write BTS fanfic because I've been following them for a while now so I'm more in touch with ideas and characterizations with them but I'm looking to post different stuff. 
> 
> Any fandom I've written for is free to come yell at me on Twitter! @MerySimBTS
> 
> I'm going to tweet out an updaye regarding my update schedules so find me there to stay connected!


End file.
